blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Sail/Gallery/2
Crusher vs. the crab, part 1 S1E6 Crusher and Pickle washed ashore.png S1E6 Crusher shaking seaweed away.png S1E6 Crusher "Let's get outta here".png S1E6 Pickle "I don't think we can get outta here".png S1E6 Crusher's boat broken.png S1E6 Crusher discouraged.png S1E6 Pickle promises they'll fix the boat.png S1E6 Crusher wants to hurry.png S1E6 Crusher wants to get home first.png S1E6 Crusher sees Pickle zip off.png S1E6 Pickle finds a piece of the boat.png S1E6 Crusher sees the boat piece.png S1E6 Boat piece somehow moves.png S1E6 Boat piece moves again.png S1E6 Crusher frustrated with the moving boat piece.png S1E6 Crab revealed under the boat piece.png S1E6 Crab waving at Crusher.png S1E6 Pickle "I think he wants that board".png S1E6 Crusher takes the board.png S1E6 Crusher mocking the crab.png S1E6 The crab pinches Crusher's grille.png S1E6 Crusher "OW!".png S1E6 Crab laughs.png Jump, Stripes! S1E6 Blaze and Stripes search for the mast.png|Where IS that mast?! S1E6 Blaze "...has to be around here somewhere".png S1E6 Blaze to Stripes "Use your tiger sense".png S1E6 Stripes "You've got it, Blaze".png S1E6 Stripes starts sniffing.png S1E6 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png|“Ooh! I’m picking up a scent!” S1E6 Stripes sniffs around.png S1E6 Stripes sees where the mast is.png S1E6 It's way over there.png S1E6 Where's the mast.png|Do you see it? Where? S1E6 There it is.png|Over there, right! S1E6 Large pool of goo.png S1E6 Stripes can do it.png S1E6 Stripes "Jump from rock to rock".png S1E6 Stripes pops out his tiger claws.png S1E6 Stripes jumps to a rock.png S1E6 Stripes didn't make it.png|“Uh-oh! I didn’t make it!!” S1E6 Stripes begins to slip.png S1E6 Blaze "Hang on, Stripes!".png S1E6 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S1E6 Blaze hooks up to Stripes just as he falls.png S1E6 Blaze pulls Stripes to safety.png S1E6 Stripes returns to land.png S1E6 How will I get across.png S1E6 Blaze, AJ and stripes see wind.png|Whoooosh... S1E6 You can use wind power.png|“I know! Stripes, you can use wind power! If you wait until the wind is blowing, it can push you, and help you jump farther!” S1E6 Stripes likes that idea.png|“I like it!” S1E6 Stripes "How will I know".png|”But how will I know if the wind is blowing fast enough?” S1E6 AJ gets out an anemometer.png|“This can tell us.” S1E6 Blaze "It's an anemometer".png|It's an anemometer. It measures how fast the wind is blowing. S1E6 Blaze describes the anemometer.png|And the faster the wind blows, the more power it has to push you. S1E6 Wind activates the anemometer.png|Bleep...bleep... S1E6 Anemometer shows a wind speed of 2.png|The wind speed is 2, but to push Stripes to the rock, the wind speed has to be 6. S1E6 Help us count the wind.png S1E6 Wind speed reaches 6.png S1E6 Stripes waiting for the viewer.png|Stripes is ready to jump! S1E6 Stripes jumping as the wind pushes him.png S1E6 Stripes successfully lands on the rock.png S1E6 Stripes "I felt the wind pushing me".png S1E6 The next rock is far.png S1E6 We need more wind power.png S1E6 The wind speed has to be 10.png S1E6 Wind speed reaches 10.png S1E6 Stripes ready to jump again.png S1E6 Stripes jumps with the wind again.png S1E6 Stripes lands on the second rock.png S1E6 Blaze cheers "All right!".png S1E6 AJ "Just one more jump to go".png S1E6 Stripes "This is the biggest jump yet!".png S1E6 Stripes doesn't want to land in the goo.png S1E6 Don't worry.png S1E6 The wind speed has to be 16.png S1E6 Wind speed reaches 16.png S1E6 Stripes prepares for the last jump.png S1E6 Stripes about to jump for the last time.png S1E6 Stripes jumps with the wind for the last time.png S1E6 Stripes made it across.png S1E6 Stripes gets the mast.png S1E6 Blaze and AJ cheer for Stripes.png S1E6 Stripes stands with the mast.png S1E6 Stripes doing a pole vault.png S1E6 Stripes jumping back to Blaze.png S1E6 Stripes returns to Blaze.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes high tire.png S1E6 Stripes "Let's take this mast to Gabby".png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes go back the way they came.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes help Gabby reattach the mast.png S1E6 Gabby screwing the mast in place.png S1E6 Gabby "Good as new".png S1E6 We still need the mainsheet and sail.png S1E6 Blaze and Stripes ready to find the mainsheet.png S1E6 Gabby continues fixing the boat.png Crusher vs. the crab, part 2 S1E6 Crusher trying to fix his boat.png S1E6 Hull board fitted into place.png S1E6 Hull board springs apart.png S1E6 Crusher flops down.png S1E6 Pickle calls Crusher in the distance.png S1E6 Pickle found another boat piece.png S1E6 Crusher starting to shake the tree.png S1E6 Pickle doesn't want Crusher to shake the tree.png S1E6 Crusher "Here it comes".png S1E6 Crab falls on top of Crusher.png S1E6 The crab pinches Crusher again.png S1E6 Crusher getting pinched again.png S1E6 Crab laughs at Crusher again.png Monkey chase S1E6 Blaze and Stripes hunt for the mainsheet.png S1E6 Blaze "What is it, Stripes?".png|What is it, Stripes? S1E6 Stripes smells something.png S1E6 It's our rope.png S1E6 Stripes "...our rope!".png S1E6 AJ realizes the mainsheet is nearby.png S1E6 Where's the mainsheet.png S1E6 Monkey steals the mainsheet.png S1E6 Monkey escaping with the mainsheet.png|"Oh no! That monkey just grab it and now he's getting away!" S1E6 Blaze can catch the monkey.png|"Don't worry, Stripes. Blaze can catch that monkey!" Yeah! S1E6 Blaze deploys his speed boosters.png|Time for Blazing Speed! S1E6 Give me Blazing Speed.png S1E6 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S1E6 Monkey running with the mainsheet.png S1E6 Blaze chases after the monkey.png S1E6 Monkey still running away.png S1E6 Blaze still chasing the monkey.png S1E6 Monkey running with the rope.png S1E6 Monkey swings on a tree trunk.png S1E6 Monkey hops across another tree trunk.png S1E6 Monkey jumps in the treetops.png S1E6 Monkey swings on a vine.png S1E6 Blaze swings on a vine.png S1E6 Blaze jumps off the vine.png S1E6 Monkey cartwheels up ahead.png S1E6 Monkey still running with the rope.png S1E6 Monkey gets on a big vine.png S1E6 Monkey slides down vine.png S1E6 Blaze "Hang on, AJ!".png|Hang on, AJ! S1E6 Blaze gets on vine.png S1E6 Blaze slides down vine.png S1E6 The vine splits up ahead.png S1E6 AJ decides to use his visor.png|Let's use my visor to help us figure out which way to go. S1E6 AJ activating his Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E6 AJ tells where the monkey went.png S1E6 Vine paths.png S1E6 Blaze in the first loop.png S1E6 Blaze in the second loop.png S1E6 There's the monkey.png S1E6 Blaze "Come on!".png|C'mon. S1E6 Blaze follows the monkey.png S1E6 Another split.png|"Gaskets! Another split. Which way did he go this time, AJ?" S1E6 AJ explains the path.png S1E6 More vine paths.png S1E6 Blaze in the loop.png S1E6 Blaze on the zigzag.png S1E6 Blaze reaches the bottom of the vine.png S1E6 Monkey drops the mainsheet rope.png S1E6 The monkey is sad.png S1E6 Blaze and AJ see something.png S1E6 Banana in mud.png S1E6 Blaze and AJ decide to help the monkey.png|"Ready AJ?" S1E6 AJ hooked up.png|"Ready!" S1E6 AJ hops down the cliff.png S1E6 AJ gets the banana.png|"Got it!" S1E6 AJ gives the monkey his banana.png|"Here you go, little fella." S1E6 Monkey thanking AJ.png S1E6 AJ gets a hug from the monkey.png|"Aww. You're welcome." S1E6 AJ asks for the mainsheet.png S1E6 Monkey agrees to give AJ the mainsheet.png S1E6 AJ gets the mainsheet back.png|"Thanks, monkey!" S1E6 Blaze and AJ wave goodbye to the monkey.png S1E6 Blaze "Now let's get this back to Gabby".png S1E6 Blaze goes back the other way.png To return to the Epic Sail episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries